


are we rivals? (or not)

by svtleaders



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Jeonghan and Seungcheol "hate" each other, M/M, Volleyball AU, and crushes, and platonic relationships, but there is a lot of flirting, haikyuu au, it's more about ot13 friendship, kidding it might be sexual tension, seungcheol and jeonghan are captains, soonyoung is Jihoon's biggest fanboy, wonwoo is whipped for soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtleaders/pseuds/svtleaders
Summary: “GUYS! GUYS! Did you know that we were rivals since 1989? People used to call our matches a battle!”. Both teams couldn’t believe what Jun was saying. Seungkwan looked at him with a “really?” face expression.“What?! Am I the only one who didn’t know? Hansol, why didn’t you tell me?” he whined to their wing spiker.“I told you! you just were too busy staring at their opposite hitter…”or where SEVENTEEN are part of two volleyball teams known as rivals but actually they become closer because of that.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first fic and the reason i wrote this is because i've always wanted to read something with seventeen as volleyball players. my writing isn't good (plus english isn't my first language) but i like the plot <3 this fic is more about how they become friends after being "enemies" or rivals. but don't worry there's a lot of shipping content (platonically and romantically), they flirt a lot ;)
> 
> so here are the teams explained with their positions:
> 
> team Pledis: seungcheol (captain wing spiker), hoshi (libero) , wonwoo (middle blocker), joshua (setter), seokmin (wing spiker), minghao (opposite hitter), chan (middle blocker)
> 
> team SVT: jeonghan (captain wing spiker), mingyu (middle blocker), jun (middle blocker), seungkwan (setter), jihoon (libero) hansol (wing spiker), baekho* (opposite hitter)
> 
> i might use outside hitter instead of wing spiker sometimes (they're the same)...
> 
> \------
> 
> ofc inspired by hq! and my experience as a volleyball player

Seungcheol’s hands started shaking when he realized he had to serve. The match was on tie break and the scoreboard marked Pledis with 14 points and STAR with 13. If his team scores the next point they would get into the Regionals semifinals, something their school’s team have never achieved before. He couldn't fail this serve. After taking a deep breath, he glanced at his teammates, Seokmin showed his support screaming “You can do it cap!”. Joshua, instead, sent him a reassuring smile.

The left side of the court was crowded with students from their school cheering with serenity colored flags and wearing the team's jerseys. The color quartz caught his eye while Seungcheol was scanning the crowd. He could recognize those colors everywhere, those were SVT’s school colors. The whole volleyball team was sitting in the middle of the crowd, their rose quartz jackets mixing with Pledis team's colors.

SVT’s school team and Pledis were rivals even before Seungcheol was born. Since both teams were from the same city, people would like to refer their matches as battles. Ten years ago, people from differents parts of the city came to watch their matches. Now, the excitement about their rivalry was slowly coming to an end as they haven’t played against each other for years. Would this be the yearne where they cross paths in an official match after a long time?

The whistle was blown by the referee and Seungcheol was ready to end this match with his serve. The crowd from the other side tried to distract him making noises and booing but he didn’t considered it a problem, he’s the captain after all. He did his serve ritual, bouncing the ball 4 times, then after the fourth bounce, he took a few steps to do his jump serve. The ball’s speed was incredible which made the gymnasium go crazy but surprisingly STAR team’s libero received that powerful serve almost perfectly. The setter, a boy called Minhyuk, moved to his left quickly to sent the ball to everyone’s favorite opposite, a boy with the thickest thighs Seungcheol has ever seen before, even thicker than Seokmin's.

Pledis strong defense with Soonyoung as the libero and Seungcheol and Seokmin as wing spikers, have trained many hours to defend a strong attack like that but in the moment “thick thighs” hit the ball, a perfect wall made by Pledis middle blocker, Wonwoo, and Pledis opposite hitter, Minghao, appeared in front of the well-built guy. Wonwoo felt that his left hand had touched the ball, a loud sound could be heard inside the gymnasium. It was the ball that bounced on STAR’s court.

The referee blew the whistle and signaled that Pledis has won the match point. The serenity colored side of the crowd stood up and screamed. In a second, the whole team threw themselves on top of Wonwoo. Seungcheol could swear he saw tears on Soonyoung’s eyes while he was hugging the middle blocker’s back. The captain shared the moment with his own best friend and setter, Joshua, who couldn’t stop his beaming smile.

 

“Boys! Let’s shake hands with STAR, we can celebrate later!” exclaimed Seungcheol when he realized the other team was waiting on the other side of the net.

After shaking hands with every player, their coach ordered to make a circle. Pledis’ coach said some words about how proud he felt knowing that the team got into the Regionals SemiFinals after 6 years. He, along with Seungcheol, shouted their significant cheer and the rest of the team followed them chanting their popular “PLEDIS go!”.

Minghao was helping Seokmin to stretch when he realized that their rivals, SVT team, were walking in their direction. “Look who's here!" he exclaimed to get his team’s attention.  
Seungcheol eyed who he knew was the captain, Yoon Jeonghan, a very clever wing spiker and an outstanding receiver. SVT’s players had one of the best defences on their region but that wasn’t the sole reason they were popular. People often call them “princes” because not only their way of playing was captivating but also their looks made even Seungcheol ,who didn’t like them at all, say “Okay I’ll admit it, they’re attractive!”

Wonwoo whispered on his best friend’s ear to stop staring weirdly at the short boy with black hair and sharp eyes from SVT team. Soonyoung blushed instantly but he didn’t know if it was from how the middle blocker’s voice sounded on his ear or the fact that he has been caught staring. All of Soonyoung’s teammates knew how much admiration he had for Lee Jihoon, the libero who saves SVT team’s ass on every tournament. “He’s so cool Wonwoo! Did you saw that dive there? I’m sure he can save every ball.” were one of the thousand things Soonyoung said while watching their match yesterday.

Everyone started teasing him because of his now reddened cheeks but a voice interrupted them:

“That was a good match Pledis!” said SVT’s setter, Boo Seungkwan, with a wide smile on his face. “Congratulations on getting into the semifinals!”

As they saw the blonde boy’s smile was genuine they thanked him with the same enthusiasm.

A tall boy called “Jun”, as it was said on his jacket, suddenly remembered something: “GUYS! GUYS! Did you know that we were rivals since 1989? People used to call our matches a battle!”. Both teams couldn’t believe what Jun was saying. Seungkwan looked at him with a “really?” face expression.  
“What?! Am I the only one who didn’t know? Hansol, why didn’t you tell me?” he whined to their wing spiker.

“I told you! you just were too busy staring at their opposite hitter…” Hansol exposed nonchalantly what the middle blocker was doing during the match.

Pledis’ opposite hitter, Xu Minghao, made a panicked face not because of Hansol’s comment, but since a very tall boy was running in their direction looking like a maniac.

“Oh, thank god you didn’t left.” said the boy while trying to breathe properly. “I was helping a granny on the stairs and then I met our fan club’s president and she started making all this questions but then I got hungry and went to the 7/11 to buy some snacks and then I-”

“Mingyu stop rambling! Why don’t you say hello to our rivals Pledis Team?” interrupted Jeonghan, who was getting tired of the whole story.

Mingyu greeted everyone with a flashy smile but stopped when he saw Wonwoo. The tallest one looked at the other one up and down until he was in front of him trying to look intimidating. Slowly, he put a finger on the Pledis player’s chest, his face now having a darker expression. “I assume you’re a middle blocker like me since you’re the tallest. I want to play against you and win, of course". Both teams couldn’t believe that Mingyu, the one who their fans like to call a puppy, just did that. Wonwoo, feeling slightly threatened, promised himself he would never admit that he felt intimidated.

“You aren’t scary Mingyu, please stop.” said the shortest boy, the one Soonyoung admires.

SVT’s opposite Baekho curiously asked “How is your other middle blocker? As soon as the match finished he left to go to the infirmary. I could see something was up with his shoulder.”

“He was already injured before playing this match, I think JR’s shoulder has reached his limit. I’m not sure if he could play after this.” said Pledis’ captain.

“Ok but who’s going to be your other middle blocker now? You don’t have that many tall players.”

“Yeah I want to know who is going to be my competition!” said SVT’s middle blocker, Jun, loudly.

A hand was raised behind Wonwoo and Minghao. That hand belonged to a brown-haired boy who looked younger than everybody else.

“Hi, I’m a first-year and middle blocker Lee Chan”. the boy greeted them with a bow.

“I didn’t know they accepted middle schoolers in this tournament” whispered Jeonghan. He thought no one heard him but Seungcheol did. He let it slide this time, he didn’t wanted to ruin their first meeting.

Seungkwan couldn’t keep his hands off from Chan’s cheeks “Awwww he’s so cute, Jeonghan why don’t we have a cute boy like this in our team?” the setter realized his best friend was looking at him with a pout. “Hansol don’t look at me like that I know you're handsome but this boy is adorable”

Jeonghan couldn’t stop his giggles so Seungcheol asked in a not friendly way: “What are you laughing at?”

“I’m sorry cap, it just seems so funny to me that your middle blocker is a first-year who is 173 centimeters”

“Just wait until you watch him on the court. His way of playing is jaw-dropping!” Seungcheol yelled at him because he would never let any of their teammates get underestimated like that, even if it is a first-year.

Joshua tried his best to calm down the situation between the captains:  
“Okay guys, please calm down, it’s not like we are playing the next match against each other”

The truth is if Pledis team wins their semifinal against SN school and SVT team defeats BigH school’s team, Seungcheol’s team and Jeonghan’s would play their first official match after years and it would be the final match for the Regional High School tournament. That final might be the match everyone on their city was waiting for. It is significant to any volleyball player, considering the winner will qualify for the National HS Championship, but they know that if it is between Pledis and SVT the match would not be remembered as just a final, but as a battle.

“Thanks Shua” Jeonghan said to the setter in a warm way.

Seungcheol was about to ask about the nickname but Seokmin didn’t let him:

“Guys I’m sorry to interrupt this intense staring contest BUT WE HAVE TO GO NOW or we would lose our bus”

The whole team started panicking and running to get out of the gym, they definitely didn’t want to lose the next bus. But Wonwoo and Soonyoung stayed behind. The middle blocker had to shake his friend a little as he looked hypnotized by the libero from SVT.

“Soonyoung c’mon, we have to go or we will be stuck here and have to wait another 20 minutes” Wonwoo’s friend was getting out of his trance when Jihoon passed in front of him with a serious face and said “See you later creep”.

The entire SVT team followed Jeonghan who went to the changing rooms. Wonwoo took his phone out to call his teammates and ask them if the bus had already left but he decided to check if Soonyoung got lost or followed Jeonghan’s team.

But the libero was still standing there, his face unreadable.

“Wonwoo please hold me, I need a moment.” the tallest boy started getting worried so he held his friend's waist just in case he would fall.

“Hey Soonyoung, are you ok? Do you need something?” he asked the libero in case he needed some water or something sweet to increase his blood sugar pressure.

The shorter of the two suddenly yelled “WONWOO HE TALKED TO ME I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING”.

Soonyoung saw how his friend’s face turned serious when Wonwoo said “Are you serious? I thought you were about to faint here because you haven’t eaten yet. Don’t do that again.”

“Ugh, Wonwoo you worry way too much about me”

“No, I don’t. C’mon we have to catch the next bus.”

Seungcheol texted Wonwoo that the team already left and that the pair would have to catch the next bus. While they were waiting, Wonwoo played on his phone and made sure Soonyoung eats all the fruits he bought him. The red bus stopped in front of them and as the shorter one was finishing his last strawberry Wonwoo said:

“Soonyoung, just so you know I wouldn’t be happy if someone calls me a creep”.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy this is the 2nd chapter, thanks for the comments and the kudos. i'm still learning <3 you'll get to know more about the characters every chapter.

The 40-minute bus ride from the gymnasium to the city wasn’t as quiet as Seungcheol had thought. The team looked exhausted but that didn’t keep them from talking the whole ride. 

“Hey Minghao, your spike at the end of the second set was impressive!” Seokmin exclaimed. “Even our coach was surprised.”

“Thanks Seokmin” the chinese opposite hitter smiled. “It’s all thanks to Joshua, he set the ball perfectly”

Joshua, meanwhile, had his eyes focused on his phone. He didn’t say a word after getting on the bus and the headphones he was wearing were the reason he didn’t respond to Minghao’s compliment. The duo didn’t bother the setter since he might be worn out after playing the entire match; his position is considered the most exhausting, mentally and physically. Setters need to have not only good hands but a special connection with their teammates to give them their best ball to spike in each situation. Pledis Team was lucky to have a player that is able to connect with the rest of the team so easily, inside and outside of the court.

Seeing Joshua was on his own world, Seokmin kept talking with the opposite hitter and Chan, who had joined them shyly earlier, about the match and their feelings of getting into the semifinals. 

 

Seungcheol observed how Joshua, who was sitting next to him, tried not laughing at whatever he was watching on his phone. He was sure it was a dumb meme or those short videos he sends to the team's group chat every single day. The giggles seemed to get harder to hold since the setter looked like he might explode at anytime. Whatever the younger was watching must be hilarious, his face looked as red as a tomato.

“Josh, what’s so funny? Let me see!” Seungcheol leaned on his friend to catch a glimpse of what was on his screen but the younger instantly hide his phone and pushed him lightly.

“Stop hiding it! Why can't I see it? Are you watching an adult movie?” the captain thought his best friend was the purest after Chan but it seems like the tables have turned. “I know that we’re 18 and we’re allowed to do that now but please can’t you wait until yo-” 

“ARE YOU CRAZY? OF COURSE I’M NOT WATCHING THAT” 

“Then what are you doing being all mysterious?”

“It’s just…” he hesitated. “You might not like this.” he turned his phone around to Seungcheol, showing him what he was doing during the bus ride.

On the screen was a conversation between Joshua and someone called “Hani”, there were text messages saying _“lol” “I can’t stop laughing”_ and pictures of... SVT team sleeping on their bus?

“I don’t get it, are you texting one of SVT team’s fans?” the older one furrowed his eyebrows. “Who’s Hani?”

“You're such a dumbass! That’s Jeonghan’s nickname.” Joshua won the prize of having the biggest fool as best friend. _“Why would any of Jeonghan’s fans have photos of them sleeping? Isn’t that stalking?” he thought._

“JEONGHAN AS YOON JEONGHAN? SVT’S CAPTAIN?” Seungcheol’s screaming caught the attention of the rest of the team. Minghao, Seokmin and Chan stopped their chat to watch their captain having a mental breakdown which was way funnier than discussing the best play of the match. “OH! THAT’S WHY HE CALLED YOU SHUA EARLIER.” the older bursted out.

“I knew you wouldn’t like this…” the setter made his best friend calm down, he knew the wing spiker was dramatic. “But somehow you needed to find out.”

“Since when do you guys talk?” he asked him abruptly. “Don’t tell me you’re dating him or I would launch myself to another planet.”

Seokmin’s cackle echoed inside the bus. Minghao felt tears on his eyes and Chan tried to hold back his laughter as he didn’t want to disrespect his elders but the sight of their captain being stressed about Josh admitting that he has been texting Seungcheol’s biggest nemesis was amusing.

“He’s been my friend since elementary school, stop saying nonsense.” Joshua stayed calm and composed, he expected this sort of of reaction.

“Thanks for telling me Josh! After 10 years of friendship...” the older one said sarcastically. “Well, at least you’re not dating him.”

“Why would that bother you?” the setter asked his friend “Are you jealous?”

“Now you’re saying nonsense.” he answered seriously. He started being petty afterwards: “Show me those ridiculous pics your new best friend took.” 

Chan might be the baby of their team since he was the youngest but the actual kid on their team was their captain. Joshua had called him repeatedly times a giant baby for his childish behavior. Seungcheol reacting that way about Joshua’s friendship with Jeonghan wasn’t surprising.

The next message that appeared on Joshua’s screen was a video of Seungkwan sleeping peacefully with a beard that was obviously drawn by the prankster of SVT’s team, Jeonghan. Apart from his mischievous and playful side, Jeonghan was a captain that cared about his teammates. He always listened to them, even if it seemed so meaningful. Through his motivational words he always made them feel at ease. The team considered him as their leader and as a good friend. 

Joshua showed his friends a picture that Jeonghan had sent him earlier. It was the intimidating boy with black hair, Lee Jihoon, sleeping with a cute pout on his mouth “Oh my god, he’s adorable!” Seokmin exclaimed touching his chest. “Soonyoung would die if he ever sees this photo.”

“Speaking of Soonyoung, where is he?” Minghao asked about the hyperactive libero who they lost track of since leaving the gym.

“And where’s Wonwoo?” added Chan.

 

“Wonwoo, can you stop playing that game on your phone and listen to me?” Soonyoung pouted at the middle blocker who was ignoring him on purpose. Wonwoo’s mobile game seemed more interested than listening to Soonyoung’s story of Seokmin getting locked inside the bathroom before the match.

“I’m still mad at you for making me worry” Wonwoo said without taking an eye off of his phone. “That was stupid.”

“I’m sorry...” the libero whined, trying to catch his attention. “But you have to admit that Lee Jihoon and his team are so cool”

Wonwoo glanced quickly at his best friend. Soonyoung finally got the attention he wanted. Turning his phone off and keeping it on the pocket of his jacket the middle blocker asked: “Uh? Why do they have that make them “cool”?” making quotation marks with his fingers at the last word.

“The way they play, like, even if they had to spike and defend seven times to win the point they still look handsome” he explained. “I would look all sweaty and out of breath”

“They aren’t that handsome” Wonwoo blurted out.

“THEY EVEN HAVE A FANCLUB” the energetic boy screamed. “Their visuals are unbelievable. Mingyu has the biggest number of fans.”

The image of a tall boy trying to intimidate him appeared on Wonwoo’s mind. He still refuses to admit that a clumsy boy with a puppy face made him feel threatened. His 186 centimeters don’t mean he is a good player, Wonwoo is sure that Mingyu is one of those tall middle blockers that don’t know how to coordinate their limbs or the not-clever type. 

“Mingyu has fans because of his looks.” claimed Wonwoo. “He could play like shit and his fans would still support him because he’s handsome.” he stated while looking through the bus’ window.

That statement had Soonyoung gasping. He knew Wonwoo since they were 6 years old and the libero was sure his friend had never called anyone handsome before. Compliments from Wonwoo were rare, maybe a “That was a good serve” or “Your attacks are getting better” could have gotten out of his mouth from time to time.

“What?” a puzzled Wonwoo asked. He has heard his friend gasping before when Jihoon was around but he hadn’t seen the short boy get on the bus.

“You said, and I quote because he’s handsome” Soonyoung tried to imitate a deep voice that sounded similarly to his friend’s. “I can’t believe you called someone handsome. This is definitely one for the books.”

“I- I’m more handsome!” the taller sputtered, feeling flustered.

The libero gazed at his friend fondly, his cheeks looking fuller thanks to the blinding smile he was sporting. “Of course you are.” he agreed. “But that wasn’t the subject”

Wonwoo was sure his cheeks were fuming. He was unfamiliar with being embarrassed, the last time he felt that way was the day he went to his first volleyball training. One sunny afternoon, Soonyoung appeared at his door with a brochure in his hands showing him their middle school volleyball team were searching for new players. He remembers his friend insisted on going together since he always did everything with Wonwoo but the younger wasn’t fond of staying one hour after classes to play a sport that he had never played or even watched on TV. But he couldn’t say no to Soonyoung after listening how much he wanted to be part of a volleyball team. 

Both of them appeared the next day in the gymnasium their old school used to train. A boy called Ren indicated he would be in charge of teaching them the rules and basics of volleyball. He started by instructing them how to do an underarm pass and an overhand pass properly. After getting the hang of it, their teacher made them start practicing the next skill: serving. Wonwoo considered himself pretty good at it, he even got complimented for his technique while Soonyoung struggled with his arm movement. He blamed himself on being weak and not as strong as his friend (even though Wonwoo didn’t have any muscles). Although almost all the younger’s serves passed the net, he couldn’t get to aim them at the right place. When he attempted aiming to the left side of the court, the ball ended up going on the opposite direction and caused it to hit the team’s captain. Wonwoo had wished the ground would swallow him up, the other boy was lied down on the floor cursing while touching his right cheek. Wonwoo apologized a hundred times insisting that he was new and he was learning how to aim. The captain said it wasn’t a big deal since a newbie was the one who hit him. 5 years later, he felt the same embarrassment after his best friend called him handsome. The sense of a déjà vu: his own face getting red, the stuttering, the urge to hide in a box. All of them were signs of a shy and flustered Jeon Wonwoo.

 

“Objectively speaking, Mingyu and his team are good looking.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night Wonwoo” 

“You’re handsome too” the middle blocker wanted to face palm himself after acknowledging how his brain and mouth betrayed him. 

“Objectively or subjectively speaking?” Soonyoung’s sudden question sounded cocky but actually he was screaming inside.

“Um-“he stopped himself when he heard his phone ringing. Wonwoo has never felt this grateful towards his captain. “It’s Seungcheol, he says to send him a text when we get home and that we have practice tomorrow at 6pm” Wonwoo read the message out loud to Soonyoung. 

“Okay, I'll be there. Next stop is mine by the way” the libero got up of his seat. “I forgot to tell you this but you were wonderful today at the game.” 

Wonwoo didn’t have the chance to reply as he saw how the other was already getting off the bus. He sent him a text before going to bed:

_Subjectively speaking, you’ve played really good today. Good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have more volleyball ;) happy birthday to my baby soonyoung <3 i love him so so much, he makes me so happy!!!!!!!


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i couldn't write anything since college killed me the first semester, it was hard! but i'll try my best to keep writing this<3 sorry and i hope you like it, next chapter is probably the first semifinal (bigh vs svt)
> 
> the last part was written in a hurry so if there's any mistakes i'll check them later

“Let’s wrap up boys!” said Seungcheol clapping his hands. “Today’s practice was intense”

Seokmin, who was helping Wonwoo to gather all the balls they’ve had used stated: “Chan killed it! I can’t believe this kid is a first-year”

“Thank you Seokmin” he thanked the wing spiker while sporting a smile. “I’ll stay to practice spiking with Joshua so don’t bother looking for all the balls.”

“Are you sure you want to keep training? You might get injured” asked their captain worryingly.

“Don’t worry Cheol! We will practice only for an hour” Joshua of course wouldn’t let the kid get hurt.

“I’ll stay too! I will practice defense with his attacks” said Soonyoung “I know SN school has great middle blockers.”

Right. The game with SN was 3 weeks away and all of them wanted to improve since they know SN wasn’t going to be an easy opponent. They had a lot of players and all of them were skilled in defense and attack.

Wonwoo heard his best friend wasn’t going to walk home with him that day. He had thought of inviting Soonyoung to his house and play Super Smash Bros but his plans now were ruined since the libero wanted to keep practicing. He would have stayed with them but it was already late and he didn’t want his mother to worry. He waved at them and reminded the libero to text him when he gets home.

“Josh, here are the keys” Seungcheol gave him a bunch of keys and indicated that the bigger one was the gym’s. “Listen, I want you to finish at 9:00 pm and don't forget to send me a message when you’re all at home”

“Ok, dad” joked Soonyoung “Don’t worry, we are under Joshua’s rules now.”

After putting on his jacket, taking his bag and grabbing a water bottle the captain said goodbye while yelling: “Don’t make it hard for Josh!”

Seungcheol’s house was 20 minutes away from the gym walking. It was pretty far but the boy had always walked home since the first day he started practicing at Pledis School. The garden full of red and pink flowers and the lake near his house were enjoyable to watch after a training as hard as today's. His peace ended when he felt his phone vibrate, it was weird since he had always had it on silent and no one called him at this hour. Maybe it was Joshua calling him because an emergency happened at the gym. He didn’t bother looking at who was calling and pressed the green button.

“HEY, WHAT IS WRONG?” he literally screamed at the phone, his heart beating fast.

_“You-I think you have left me deaf you idiot”_

“JOSH? WHO IS IT?”

_“Your worst nightmare”_

“Shut the fuck up, Jeonghan?”

_“Ding ding ding, we have a winner”_

Seungcheol started thinking why was SVT’s captain calling him at this hour but he realized the phone he was holding wasn’t his and was actually Joshua’s. He might have took the wrong bag since both of them had the same one: black with a Pledis School patch.

“Why do you have Shua’s phone?”

“I took his bag by mistake”

“What an idiot… ok, since now I don’t have Joshua to talk to then you’re stuck with me”

“I don’t want to talk to you, I’ll hang up”

“Go ahead cap! It’s a huge mistake”

Seungcheol hanged up immediately. Why would he talk to Yoon Jeonghan? He was sure the other one wanted to know about what they were practicing to use it to his advantage. He wasn’t sure if he would play against Jeonghan one day, but first they needed to win their match against SN so he put that thought at the back of his mind. The device vibrate again in his hand, it wasn’t a call but a message. He made the phone silent and walked the 10 minutes left to his house.

Jeonghan was laid down on his bed sending pics to Pledis’ captain. He got an opportunity to talk to the other one and he took it. Seungcheol hadn’t seen his messages yet, they were all pictures of him, of him and Joshua and memes. After 15 minutes, he stopped sending more as he saw the other one was seeing them.

- _Joshua was cute when he was a kid_

**_-what about me? Both of us were cute._ **

_-No._

**_-stop lying. I’m cute *image attached*_ **

_-No._

                                                                      **_-ok, then I’m hot. *image attached*_**

Seungcheol choked when he saw the last picture. It was a sweaty Jeonghan wearing his team’s uniform, his hand throwing back his hair showing his forehead. It was taken during a match, not a recently one, since Jeonghan is blonde now while in the picture his hair was a brownish color. He was pretty and handsome but hot?... He would prefer to listen to Soonyoung babbling about Jihoon rather to admit that.

_-Of course you’re not_

**_-I already got my answer, you took 7 minutes to respond. have a good night cap!_ **

 

-

 

Seungkwan, Junhui and Hansol agreed to stay at Jihoon’s house that night. They were surprised the libero invited them since it wasn’t a very Jihoon thing to do. He had invited the whole team but Mingyu had a family dinner and Jeonghan had to study for a very important exam.

They were sprawled on the floor above a mattress watching their favorite anime “Haikyuu!”. It was the 15th time they watched it but, as volleyball players, they could relate to the characters and scenes of the show.

“Ugh, I wish I was as good as Oikawa” said Seungkwan after seeing the character made a powerful serve.

“Seungkwan, those are fictional characters” Hansol stated while eating some snacks he had brought. “You’re a good setter!”

“Thanks, but I still have to practice serving.” the setter knew he wasn’t mediocre but if he wanted to be the best he needed to improve his serves. “BigH’s setter is amazing!”

“We have to win against them, no matter what” the libero tried his best encouraging his friends but BigH had many good players, they were a team that used their ability to think to win since most of them were pretty clever, always analyzing their plays and movements. But this year they had won the lottery when a first-year joined the team, the boy was as strong as a third-year and they knew that kid would be the star this year.

“We just need our block to work, especially on this match” Hansol hoped. “If we don’t stop that kid then we’re out.”

“I’m sorry Hansol but I can’t believe you’re saying that while you are next to a middle blocker”. Junhui added annoyed by his teammate’s comment. “Of course it will work, you have ME and Mingyu”

“Don’t worry about it. If those twobean poles can’t stop his attacks, I can.” Jihoon said with confidence. “I wonder how strong that kid is.”

“I’m sure he’s stronger than you Hansol” Seungkwan provoked the wing spiker as he loved to get the younger riled up. Hansol wasn’t the type to get upset easily so the setter loved messing with him all the time.

“If I’m not that strong, then why after you try to block my spikes you whine about how much your fingers hurt?”

Junhui and Jihoon started laughing at his teammate’s savage comeback. “You lost Seungkwan” said Junhui. “Does it hurt?”

The setter’s face was as red as the jerseys of one of the teams on the anime, the Nekoma Team. “Shut up and go to sleep, it’s already late and we have morning practice tomorrow.”

-

 

After many volleyball practices and intense work-out the week they’ve been waiting for had come. On Saturday, they’ll play the semifinals and the players, even though there were still some days until the weekend, were already feeling the excitement (or anxiety) of playing an important match.

“Let’s take a 15-minute break, we’ve been training hard the last few hours” announced Pledis’ captain, Seungcheol. It was Wednesday and they still had two more days to practice, the last weeks everyone had gotten better at what they were at fault. Wonwoo with his serves, Soonyoung setting and even Chan now got the confidence to play an entire match.

“Soonyoung! Do you think we have a possibility to get into the finals? I don’t know SN school so…” the youngest of the team asked the libero, his hair was silver since he had dyed it when the week started.

“I’m sorry Chan” Wonwoo interrupted “but Soonyoung tends to get extremely nervous before important matches” he pinched his best friend who was completely spaced out.

“Ow, what was that for? It hurts” the silver-haired boy complained while checking if he had any mark on his arm.

“Chan asked you if you think we could win against SN” the tallest middle blocker laid on his best friend’s thighs while waiting for him to answer.

Soonyoung knew a lot of SN school, he used to play with most of their players in middle school. He always talked about their setter whose father was a famous professional volleyball player that won multiple international tournaments. Their middle blockers, tall and very skilled at blocking, are said to be the best on the High School Championship. He started telling Chan the story of how his friends and teammates from middle school reacted when he decided to attend Pledis instead of SN. Wonwoo knew the story word by word since Soonyoung had shared it multiple times with every player that joins the team.

Wonwoo focused on his best friend’s voice and on how comfortable his thighs were, he was sure he might fall asleep but they needed to continue practicing so he tried his best on not closing his eyes.  His eyes were drawn to the color pink, the pink on Soonyoung’s plump lips who kept moving since he started telling Chan that story. He realized he was watching his best friend’s mouth the whole time. He closed his eyes because of the embarrassment, someone would wake him up if he falls asleep, right?

A few seconds later, someone who the middle blocker assumed was Soonyoung started brushing Wonwoo’s hair with his fingers, the libero’s voice could still be heard since he hadn’t finished yet. The tallest got goosebumps everytime that small and chubby hand got near his black hair, it felt nice and he wished it would never stop.

“Okay, the break has finished! Let’s practice serving, 20 serves now!” their coach ordered them since he wanted to use serving as a secret weapon.

“Wonwoo, I swore I heard you purring like a cat seconds ago.” Soonyoung had perfectly heard him, he always joked about how much Wonwoo resembles a cat and after that day he was sure it has been proven.

-

 

Pledis’s coach stated that the team would not train too hard on Friday as he wanted his players to put all their energy on Saturday. The coach wanted to discuss which strategy they would use on the match and share some motivational words.

While the team was waiting the practice to start they realized that their captain came to practice pissed off. Minghao asked Seokmin:

“Who the hell pissed in his cereal?”

Seokmin couldn’t contain himself and started cackling, Seungcheol glared at him and the wing spiker stopped as soon as he met eyes with his captain.

“Oh my god, he’s really mad” Seokmin was scared something serious had happened to him because he wasn’t the type to get mad one day before an important match “Where’s Joshua?”

Before Minghao could respond, their setter entered the gym greeting everyone with a smile like he usually did. He stopped when he saw Seungcheol’s expression, he was definitely fuming.

“Hey Seungcheol, what’s going on?” Joshua asked him with a puzzled face, he wasn’t expecting his friend to be like this.

“We need to talk” Seungcheol answered him coldly. He didn’t want to be angry at Joshua but he tried his best on hiding how pissed he was. (He failed)

“Now? Practice is about to start”

“We still have some minutes.” Seungcheol and Joshua got away from where his teammates were standing so nobody could listen to them. “I just wanted to ask you WHY WOULD YOU GIVE YOON JEONGHAN MY PHONE NUMBER?”

“Why? Did he send you a message?” Joshua asked mischievously.

“OK SO YOU REALLY DID IT” the captain was now screaming and Joshua couldn’t believe his best friend reacted like this over something so dumb.

“I did it, but because Hani wouldn’t stop bothering me.” Seungcheol was surprised that SVT’s captain insisted on having his number, Jeonghan may have wanted it to tease him because he was sure there wasn't another reason. “Tomorrow are the semifinals Cheol, let’s end this here and if you see him tomorrow ask him to stop texting you”

“I hate you and I hate that you’re right” the captain said while squinting his eyes at a giggling Joshua.

“I’M ALWAYS RIGHT!”

The coach called them to start the warm-up, as the pair were jogging the setter asked: “What did he text you?”

“That’s none of your business” Seungcheol won’t forgive him easily for giving Jeonghan his phone number.

 

_from: Yoon Jeonghan_

**-hey cap! good luck tomorrow, let’s win so you can see my pretty face on the finals <3**

-You mean kick your ass on the finals?

**-you’ll have to beat SN first. I’m sure you are going to come to watch our match first**

-Yes, we need to know how our next opponents play

**-if I can make one of my serves a no-touch ace I will dedicate it to you ;)**

-Shut up that’s embarrassing

**-watch me. good night cap!**

-Good night Yoon Jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! leave a comment of what do you expect about the story if you want or what do you think abt it


End file.
